


Final Farewell

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punch survived because he was undercover, but some things cannot be said aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Farewell

They brought them in last night. Some of the last ones scattered across the stars.

Hiding.

Surviving.

They have no hope, it faded long ago.

Faded as Optimus fell and Cybertron rose.

A new Cybertron built on the embers of war and the backs of subjugation.

They were given their choice this morning.

Slavery or death.

They chose freedom.

Cannons charge.

Blue optics rise.

Defiant to the last.

Light flares.

Paint dims.

My farewell is silent.

It will forever be unspoken.

For I can never acknowledge those I once fought beside.

They are the past.

My designation is Counterpunch.

Decepticon.


End file.
